Jeunes et cons
by Little Nezu
Summary: UA. Harry est jeune, Harry est con, Draco aussi. Anecdote de lycée, voyage scolaire, soirée et amours de jeunesse.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à vous! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidée de vous poster le 1er chapitre de ma 1ère fiction: "Ils sont jeunes et cons". Alors alors... Pour tout vous dire, j'attend avec énormément d'impatience vos reviews, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis! Et sa fait tellement longtemps que je rêve d'écrire une fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle plaira!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennes à notre vénéré J.K Rowling!

Pairing: Harry / Draco

Rating: M

Soyez indulgents, c'est ma 1ère fiction!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Harry + Colin =?**

S'il n'aimait pas les filles, c'était pour plusieurs choses. En premier lieu, il les trouvait trop fragiles, elle ne pourrait jamais le tenir, lui, dans leurs petits bras féminins. Ensuite, il les trouvait trop superficielles, il détestait le maquillage, la coiffure en général et n'aimait pas trop la mode malgré qu'ont lui dise souvent qu'il prenait trop de temps dans la salle de bain et qu'il soignait trop son apparence part apport à tout les autres adolescents mâles. Il n'aimait pas se sentir mal dans ces fringues alors c'était pour lui une façon d'y remédier, voila tout.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Harry repensait encore une fois aux raisons qui le poussaient à croire qu'il était homosexuel. Mais il se dit encore une fois que ses raisons n'était pas valable, que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait de lui un homosexuel. Il leva les yeux sur son poster de Lorde et soupira, il était perdu. Le matin même, un garçon de son lycée, Colin Crivey, lui avait fait une déclaration et lui demandait d'être son petit copain. Et Harry n'avait pas su comment réagir, il s'était mis à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles, les bras ballants. Alors Colin, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, s'était accoudé au mur à côté de lui et lui avait dit d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu calme et posé, mais en réalité tremblante et chevrotante qu'il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour lui répondre. Et il était partit en courant, laissant un Harry complètement pris au dépourvu derrière lui. Donc, il en était là. A se demander ce qu'il allait répondre à ce garçon. Colin était assez mignon, blond, les yeux bleus-vert. Il était assez petit pour son âge et sa voix n'avait toujours pas mué.  
Harry s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de s'imaginer embrasser Colin. Ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux dans un geste brusque. Non. Jamais il n'embrasserait Colin. Il ne s'imaginait pas, mais alors pas du tout faire ça. Il referma les yeux et réessaya avec cette fois un gars de l'équipe de handball du lycée.  
« Mmmmmh... Oui, ça c'était bon...pensa-t'il. »  
Il rouvrit encore une fois les yeux brusquement, il venait de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Dean Thomas, et il avait aimé ça! Il avait apprécié faire comme s'il avait été dans les bras de ce garçon, il avait aimé le tenir, il avait aimé faire comme si il avait sentit son souffle sur son cou, il avait fantasmé sur Dean Thomas!

«A table! »

Le cri de sa sœur depuis la cuisine le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se leva lentement, sortit de sa chambre, et descendit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine sa grande sœur lui sauta dessus.

« Harry ! ça va ? Tu a vu ta tête ? On dirait un zombie ! »

Oh sa oui, Hermione avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral !

« Oui, je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué.

-Menteur ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Viens dans ma chambre après manger, on sera plus au calme. » Elle avait chuchotée la dernière phrase.

« Mmmmh… D'accord, mais laisse moi manger tranquille maintenant, je suis affamé. »

Sur ce, elle le lâcha et alla mettre la table. La cuisine était plutôt spacieuse, une table rouge et grise en inox au milieu, des chaises assortit, une gazinière dans un coin, le frigo et le congélateur à côté, un évier de l'autre côté. Sa mère, Lily Potter, s'affairait devant la gazinière. Ça sentait le poulet grillé. Son père, James Potter, n'était pas encore rentré, il n'arriverait pas avant vingt-deux heures. De ce fait, le reste de la famille ne mangeaient pratiquement jamais avec lui. Et Lily en souffrait. Elle trouvait que son mari était de plus en plus distant ces derniers temps. A cause de cela, elle ne voyait pas quand ces enfants avaient des problèmes, elle était trop renfermée sur elle-même et leur père, James, ne voyait pas non plus quand ils avaient des problèmes, trop de travail tue le travail. A cause de cela, Harry et Hermione se débrouillaient souvent seuls lorsqu'ils se sentaient mal.

_Dans la chambre d'Hermione_

Harry était allongé sur le lit aux couvertures rouge et or (couleurs préférés d'Hermione) de sa sœur et attendait qu'elle lui lance le feu vert. En effet, Harry attendait toujours qu'Hermione lui dise qu'il pouvait commencer, de peur de devoir répéter quelque chose. Il détestait se répéter. Sa Hermi lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

« Je…Pfouuu…

-Mais prend ton temps chéri.

-Tsss… Donc. Un mec m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, sauf que je me vois mal lui dire oui. Et je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Et aussi, je crois que je suis homo mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

-Ah. Dis-lui non. Tout simplement. Va vers lui et dit lui GENTIMENT que ça ne va pas être possible. Quand à ton problème d'identité sexuelle, on est tous passés par la. Moi-même je me suis posée la question Harry. Réfléchie bien à ce que tu ressens, teste des choses, sors avec un garçon par exemple, puis avec une fille, juste pour voir. Tu te rendras compte de ce que tu préfère.

-Merci Mione. Je vais essayer tout ce que tu ma dit.

-Et ne fait pas mariner ce Colin trop longtemps, ne lui fait pas de faux espoirs.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès demain j'irais lui voir et lui dire que ce n'est pas possible. Promis.

-Bien. Alors bonne nuit. » Et elle lui referma la porte au nez.

Hermione était comme ça. Elle était compréhensive, attentive, donnait de bon conseil et l'instant d'après elle était froide et distante. Mais Harry l'aimait comme ça, elle ne se laissait jamais aller à la compassion, la pitié et ainsi, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se demander si sa sœur faisait ça parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui, non, il savait que c'était juste parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit aux couleurs rouges et or, comme celui de sa sœur. Pour plusieurs choses ils avaient les mêmes gouts. Les couleurs, les livres, les films, la nourriture… Mais il y avait une chose qu'Harry détestait et qu'Hermione adorait : les cours. Elle faisait d'ailleurs un bac scientifique et s'y investissait à fond. Et après, elle avait décidée de faire des études de droit, pour devenir avocate. Harry quand à lui, na savait absolument pas ce qu'il ferait plus tard et avait décidé à la va vite qu'il ferait un bac littéraire. Et sur ce coup là, Hermione l'avait sévèrement réprimandé, elle lui avait craché que s'il ne prenait pas ces études plus au sérieux il finirait à la rue, et qu'elle devrait encore le ramasser à la petite cuiller.

En y repensant, il se dit que sa sœur en faisait vraiment des tonnes. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant le visage rouge d'Hermione le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit et qu'il avait pris cette orientation au hasard.

6h30. Le réveil sonne. Harry a dormit tout habillé. Il se lève difficilement et se dirige lentement vers la salle de bains. Il prend une douche rapide, essaye de former un petit discours à sortir à Colin, pas trop méchant mais pas trop gentil. Ne surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs lui avait dit Hermione. 6h45. Il retourna dans sa chambre, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Il s'habilla simplement, un T-shirt rouge à col « V » et un jean Levi's assez slim. descendit dans la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréales Lion. Ses préférés. 7h15. Il remonta dans la salle de bains pour finir de se préparer. 7h40. Il alla dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour ce mercredi vingt-quatre septembre. 7h45. Il descendit mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. 7h50. Il partit. Et était en retard, comme tous les matins. Mais tout cela dans le plus grand silence. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réveille Hermione, elle ne commençait les cours qu'à dix heures. Et sa mère ne travaillait pas.

Pendant le trajet Harry ne cessait de se répéter le discours qu'il avait préparé sous la douche pour Colin.

_Colin. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, vraiment. Malheureusement je vais devoir refuser ta demande. Je ne veux pas te blesser et pour ça, le mieux est que je refuse. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une personne qui saura t'aimer, mais ce n'est pas moi. Désolé._

Oui. C'était bien. Pas méchant. Pas trop sentimental. Avec ça, Colin ne pourrait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Arrivé devant le portail du lycée il s'arrêta et inspira un bon coup. Après tout, ce n'était rien, il allait juste dire à un garçon que non il ne sortirait pas avec lui. Il allait sans doute lui briser le cœur, accessoirement.

Laissant ses peurs et appréhension, il se remit en marche. VLAM. Quelqu'un venait de lui rentrer dedans. Un grand blond. Et il avait continué son chemin, sans même s'excuser. Alors qu'Harry était tombé, alors que le minimum aurait été de l'aider à se lever.

Enfoiré, pensa Harry.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et continua son chemin. Il savait précisément où trouver Colin. Il trainait toujours dans un des coins de la cour, vers les salles physique-chimie et S.V.T. Et effectivement il était la.

« Colin, il faut que je te parle. Un ton un peu trop dur et sec.

-Hein ? Heu, oui j'arrive. Rougissement, balbutiements.

-Hum…Colin… Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, vraiment…Hum… Malheureusement je vais devoir refuser ta demande… Je ne veux pas te blesser et pour ça, le mieux est que je refuse. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une personne qui saura t'aimer, mais ce n'est pas moi. Désolé…

-Ah. Il pleure.

-Je… Non ! Ne pleure pas ! S'il te plait ! Merde ! »

Il renifle.

Harry le prend dans ces bras. Et regrette tout de suite son geste. Colin se blottit contre lui, étouffant ses pleurs. Au bout d'une longue minute pour Harry, il éloigne Colin de lui. Mais ce dernier se jette sur sa bouche, l'embrassant sans gêne. Harry retient un cri de surprise et de peur. Il le repousse violemment.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?! Je viens de te dire que ça ne va pas être possible !

-Oh si Harry, ça va être possible, tu vas voir, je t'aurais ! »

Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry.

Ce mec fait vraiment flipper, pensa t'il.

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les casiers. Maths. Il avait maths. La sonnerie l'avait sortit de ses pensées et il se dirigeait machinalement vers sa salle de classe. Il s'était installé comme à son habitude au fond de la rangée du milieu et attendait que le cours commence pour pouvoir finir sa nuit. Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas. Son professeur venait de leurs annoncer qu'un nouvel élève allait intégrer la classe, et ledit élève en question n'était autre que ce grand blond qui l'avait fait tomber. Il s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Et il était beau, peut-être même un peu trop pour un connard pensa Harry. Et, comble du comble, ce beau gosse au regard méprisant, à l'allure fier, au regard dur vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

Cette matinée allait être longue, longue, Harry le sentait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors? Comment avez vous trouvé ce début? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience! Quand à la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, mais je suis déja en train de la préparer!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Je pensais posté ce chapitre plus tard, mais finalement je le poste maintenant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (Et pardonnez les légères divagation présente dedans...) Et encore désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

Et j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment qu'on me donne son avis sur cette fiction! C'est gentil à vous de la mettre en alerte, d'ailleurs je remercie tout ceux qui l'ont fait, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Disclaimer: Les personnages, l'histoire initiale et les décors appartiennent à J.K Rowling

Rating: M (plus pour le vocabulaire qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'écrire un lemon un jour...)

note de l'auteure: à la base, il y avait des phrases rayés exprès, mais il semblerait que FFN n'accepte pas, alors les rayures sont enlevés, ce qui donne des trucs un peu bizarre... Ils sont généralement entre parenthèses.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

Ce Malfoy ne l'avait même pas regardé. Pendant toute l'heure, il ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard. Et ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Harry lui avait demandé sa gomme, un stylo et une feuille. Oui, Harry avait adopté la technique du sac vide. Venir avec presque rien et demander tout et n'importe quoi à tout le monde. Enfin bref. L'heure de maths avait été ennuyeuse, comme toujours. De plus, ce Malfoy n'avait même pas cherché à s'excuser ! S'aurait été trop beau ! Un connard. C'était bien un connard. Mais un connard très très beau, même trop. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas vu que c'était lui qu'il avait fait tomber ? Peut-être, mais c'était un connard quand même, il aurait put s'excuser tout de suite après.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry ne remarqua même pas que la sonnerie avait sonné la fin du cours, ni que Ron, son meilleur s'était posté devant lui et lui parlait.

« Harry ! Oh eh ! Sa va ? Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Heu oui…

-Ranges tes affaires, on va être en retard !

-J'arrive… »

Lentement, il se leva, fourra sa feuille dans son sac, le ferma et le mit sur son dos. Ils sortirent en silence et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur prochain cours, Français. Ils ne parlaient pas. De toute façon, ces deux la ne parlaient que lorsqu'il ne fallait pas. En cours, quand on leurs disait de se taire, au cinéma… Ainsi, arrivés en cours, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Et comme toujours, madame Trelawney les somma de se taire, déjà qu'ils étaient en retard, il ne fallait pas qu'on les remarque encore plus. C'était le discours habituel de cette professeure. Alors ils allèrent discrètement s'assoir au fond de la classe, colonne de droite, dernière table. Colin s'assis colonne du milieu, dernière table, juste à côté de la table d'Harry et Ron, au grand damne d'Harry. Malfoy, quand à lui, s'assis devant Harry, colonne de droite, avant dernière table.

« Super pour discuter tranquille… pensa Harry.

-Alors Harry ? Comment t'a fait avec… lui ? Il montra Colin du menton.

-T'es direct toi ! Enfin. Je lui ai dit non, il s'est mis à chialer et je l'est pris dans mes bras…

-Mais ? Dans tes bras… ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je sais, j'aurais pas du faire ça… Mais le pire, sa voix baissa d'une octave, après il m'a embrassé ! Ptain ! J'me suis faire avoir comme un bleu ! J'l'avais vraiment pas vu venir !

-Ah ouais… Effectivement, il t'a bien niqué ce con… Mais au pire, on s'en fout, maintenant il va te laisser tranquille.

-Ouais… J'espère… »

Les dernières phrases de Colin lui revinrent en tête. _Oh si Harry, ça va être possible, tu va voir, je t'aurais ! _ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cet horrible pressentiment en y pensant ? Ce n'était que les dernières phrases d'un ado en manque d'affection, les hormones remontés à bloc… Oui, ce n'était rien.

Le reste de l'heure, Ron et Harry discutèrent de tout et de rien, des inscriptions en urgence pour l'équipe de handball, ce qui fit mystérieusement rougir Harry, du nouveau, qui était soit dit en passant un petit con, de la prof, qui était comme toujours coiffé tel un balai brosse, des filles, et décrétèrent Luna Lovegood la plus « bandante » mais la plus bizarre, des cours, sujet bien vite écarté, de musique, d'ailleurs Ron avait découvert un nouveau groupe… Une journée normale quoi.

Puis vint la récré. Les deux garçons rejoignirent Seamus, Neville et Dean. Et Harry rougit une deuxième fois **sans aucune** raison. La aussi, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Journée banale et ennuyeuse. Et comme toujours, les cinq garçons râlèrent lorsque la sonnerie retentit et se dirigèrent à contre cœur vers leurs prochain cours, sport pour Harry et Ron, Physique-Chimie pour les trois autres. En descendant la cour pour aller au gymnase ils croisèrent Double D, ou plutôt Dudley Dursley, qui se faisait appeler comme ça parce que c'était « swag » ou une connerie du genre. Enfin, ils le croisèrent et le virent, comme à son habitude, emmerder un élève plus jeune et plus faible que lui. Ce gros tas de graisse passait son temps à traumatiser les autres et, comble du comble, était dans leurs classe. Surtout qu'en sport, son passe temps favori était de voler les vêtements des autres pour les mettre dans les vestiaires des filles. Puéril. En tout cas, ça lui permettait de se rincer l'œil et de faire chier le monde, comme toujours, parce qu'il ne faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes !

Ainsi, c'est ce qu'il fit. Alors que les autres se déshabillaient, il prit les vêtements d'un certain Peter Pettigrow, et les plaça dans le vestiaire des filles. Mais, bizarrement, personne ne réagit aujourd'hui. Etait-ce parce que personne n'aimait Pettigrow ? Peut-être… Ce garçon avait toujours été une raclure, pompant sur tout le monde aux interros, faisant le fayot devant les profs, se rangeant derrière les plus forts et dès que le vent tournait disait qu'on l'avait forcé… Depuis que la plupart des gens avait compris son petit manège il s'était retrouvé seul. Et c'est pour ça que cette fois, personne ne dit rien lorsque Dursley lui piqua ses habits.

Le cours de sport se passa plutôt bien, d'abord parce que la prof faisait peur à Dursley, qui n'osait pas la provoquer, puis parce qu'ils faisaient ping-pong, pardon, tennis de table, et que le tennis de table ce n'était pas bien compliqué, et enfin parce que madame Bibine, -la tyrannique-, leurs parla pendant presque une heure, de ce fait, il ne restait plus qu'une heure et quart de travail.

Mais Harry avait la dérangeante impression d'être observé, quoique « maté » serait le terme exact, par Colin, mais aussi, surprise, par Malfoy. Colin n'était d'ailleurs pas discret, et la plupart des élèves l'avait remarqué, chuchotant, lancent déjà des rumeurs toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres, mais se rapportant toutes au même point : Harry Potter était la prochaine proie de Colin Crivey. Malfoy, lui, était plus discret, personne n'avait remarqué ses petits regards incessants vers le fessier d'Harry, mais lui, le sentait. Tout le monde sent quand on est observé, ce petit truc, là, dans le dos. C'était ce qu'Harry sentait quand Malfoy et Colin le regardaient « discrètement ».

De retour dans les vestiaires, Harry commença à expliquer à Ron ce que Malfoy et Colin avaient fait pendant tout le cours, quand soudain (tintintin), il sentit une main venir s'aplatir sur son derrière. Il poussa un petit cri de stupeur et se retourna. Colin le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Notons que tous le monde les observaient. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui montrer son mécontentement quand Colin l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

« Te fatigues pas Harry. Je t'aurais. »

Et il sortit. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Eh ben Potter ! Je savais pas que t'étais une tapette ! Remarque, sa m'étonnes pas, vu comment tu te fringues… Il balaya des yeux les vêtements d'Harry et reprit. Donc tu vas te faire le petit Crivey ? Mouais, ya mieux ! En tout cas, si jamais ta du mal à marcher, on saura pourquoi ! »

Sur sa blague de **très mauvais goût**, pour ne pas dire qu'elle était nulle à chier, il se mit à rire comme un demeuré, invitant les autres à faire comme lui. Bizarrement, Pettigrow fut un des premiers à rire avec Dursley. Mais Malfoy se posta devant lui. Le regardant durement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nouveau ?

-Malfoy. Je m'appelle Malfoy. Juste une chose. Je comprends totalement que tu veuilles toi-même te « faire » Potter, mais c'est une très mauvaise technique de drague. Vaut mieux s'y prendre comme ça, tu vois. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry, lui prit la main et sortit du vestiaire. A l'intérieur, Dursley était tout rouge, preuve irréfutable que ce que Malfoy disait n'était pas totalement faux. D'ailleurs, les autres s'en rendirent vite compte et en profitèrent.

« Bah ? Dursley ? C'est qui la tapette maintenant ? Il a raison Malfoy, c'est pas comme sa que tu va le draguer le petit Potty !

Dursley rougit encore plus (que c'est jouissif à voir).

-Mais tu le kiff vraiment en fait ! »

Et ce fut trop. Il sortit en vitesse, le visage rouge, sous les rires de ses sympathiques camarades. Il passa devant Harry et Malfoy qui semblaient ce disputer très fortement, ouvrit la porte du gymnase et courut vers la sortie du lycée. Ron sortit à son tour du vestiaire, le sac d'Harry à la main, les joues légèrement rouge, -Weasley oblige- et attendit à deux bon mètre de son meilleur ami et de ce Malfoy. Mais même à cette distance, il entendit toute la conversation.

« Nan mais qu'est ce qui ta pris ?! J'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Surtout pas venant de toi !

-Pourquoi surtout pas de moi ?

-Ce matin, tu ma fait tomber et tu ne t'es pas excusé… (Oui, c'est très niais, d'ailleurs je sens que l'autre va en profiter !)

-Ha ha ha ! C'est une blague ou quoi ? On dirait un gosse de cinq ans ! Sérieusement mec !

-Mais ta gueule !

-Ouh la ! Potty se rebelle ! Et bien excuse moi de t'avoir fait tomber et de t'avoir aidé ! Courbette profonde de la part de Malfoy

-Tss… Viens Ron, on y va. »

Et Harry partit, blessé dans son ego, alors que Draco riait aux éclats en le voyant bouder ainsi. Et Ron qui ne savait plus ou se mettre…

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review! Sa fait toujours plaisir! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 3 mais il arrivera, c'est sur!


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui! Voila le troisième chapitre! Je vient à peine de le terminer, il est tout chaud, il sort à peine de sa coquille! (oui, je l'ai pondu) _

_J'ai plusieurs choses à dire! En tant qu'auteure, il me semble que j'en ai le droit, et si je n'en ai pas le droit, aller vous faire foutre, chuis une rebelle! MOUAHAHA! -ouijevaisbien-_

_De 1: J'étais chez mon père pendant les vacances, et la-bas c'est la dèch' intersidérale niveau moyens de communication du 21ème siècle... Du coup, je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre sur Word mais sur du papier! (nan mais allô quoi -okjesors-) Donc, j'ai mis X jours à le recopier après, parce que je suis une flemmarde. _

_De 2: Il se peut qu'il y ai des nombreuses divagations (mises entre parenthèse) dans ce chapitre. Je suis **légèrement** fatigué en ce moment donc je racontes un peu -beaucoup- n'importe quoi._

_De 3: Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ou en favoris et ceux qui ont laissé une review! MERCI! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des amis -Luna, sors de ce corps-. Et je vous encourage à continuer de mettre des reviews, ça aide beaucoup!_

_De 4: Je pense changer le rating sauf si l'envie me prend d'écrire un lemon -d'ailleurs j'en connais une qui va être réquisitionné pour m'aider..._

_De 5: Oui je sais, j'aurais put écrire les trois premiers chapitres en un mais non. J'avais pas envie._

_Pour Naomie: Aie lauv iou baibi sooo mouche! (je pense que le message parle de lui-même, non?)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

« J'le déteste ! »

Harry avançait d'un pas rageur en insultant Malfoy depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée. A cause de sa fierté, Harry n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Malfoy de l'avoir, si on peut dire sa comme ça, défendu. Derrière lui, Ron se taisait, écoutant le monologue de son meilleur ami. Harry l'énervait à toujours insulter les autres dès que quelque chose le contrariait.

« Ce mec est vraiment trop con, j'avais pas besoin d'aide, j'aurais put me démerder tout seul… »

Ron soupira, mais que cet imbécile se taise ! Heureusement la maison des Potter était en vue et avec un peu de chance, Harry se tairait en arrivant, espéra t-il.

Malheureusement, Harry ne semblait pas décider à arrêter son monologue d'insulte. A peine la porte d'entrée passé, il se remit à débiter tout un tas d'insultes sur le blond.

« Abruti, p'tit con, enfoiré, connard… »

Exaspéré, Ron salua vite fait Lily Potter et prit un paquet de gâteau dans la cuisine. Ici, Ron faisait comme chez lui, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait finit par prendre ses marques dans la maison des Potter. Tout comme c'était le cas d'Harry chez les Weasley. Mais les deux n'allaient pas souvent dans le petit appartement de banlieue qu'habitait la famille Weasley. D'une part, Ron n'aimait pas s'y rendre, il y passait le moins de temps possible, déjà parce que l'endroit était petit, miteux, sale, qu'il y régnait une chaleur étouffante ou au contraire un froid glacial. Ensuite Ron n'y avait même pas sa chambre, il dormait avec tout ses frères et sœur : Ginny, Percy, Fred et George. Les autres, Charlie et Bill, avaient quitté dès la fin de leurs études le « Terrier », ainsi était le nom que M. Weasley, le père de Ron, avait donné à l'appartement. Arthur Weasley était un homme petit, maigre et tout aussi roux que ses enfants. Il travaillait pour un journal sur les phénomènes paranormaux avec le père de Luna Lovegood, xénophilius Lovegood. Sa femme, Molly Weasley, était elle aussi plutôt petite, un peu rondouillette et ses cheveux en bataille avaient la même teinte rousse que ceux de son mari et ses enfants. -Dans le quartier les gosses les appelaient « la famille citrouille »- Elle était d'une extrême gentillesse envers Harry, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son propre fils, même s'ils n'avaient eu que quelques occasions pour se voir.

Ron fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit étouffé derrière lui. Harry venait de frapper dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Apparemment il passait ses nerfs sur l'innocent frigo, qui soit dit en passant, ne lui avait rien demandé.

« Harry… ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur ce pauvre frigo tu sais… ça ne changera rien au fait que Malfoy t'ai **aidé**. »

Il avait accentué le dernier mot, essayant ainsi de raisonner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son meilleur ami.

(-Peine perdu, malheureusement. Ce mec est tellement borné, c'est un truc de malade, et encore plus qu'en il s'agit de Dracounet-)

« M'aider ?! Il m'a pas aidé, il m'a ridiculisé oui ! Maintenant tout le monde croit que je suis une tapette !

-Parce que tu n'en ai pas une peut-être ? »

Harry le regarda, incrédule.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, ça se voit à des kilomètres que t'es gay. Ta façon de t'habiller, ta manière de parler, et surtout, je l'ai remarqué il ya pas longtemps, tes coups d'œils incessants et tes rougissements pas possibles dès que Dean est dans les parages. J'crois que même lui l'a remarqué…

-Arrête ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi Ron ! C'est faux, c'est pas possible… »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. La mère de Harry, entra à ce moment là, alertés par les cris de son fils.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? … Oh Harry, mon chou, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur se joues.

-Oh pardon Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je pensais que tu t'en étais rendue compte… Aller, viens là. »

Ron s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry avait arrêté de pleurer mais accepta volontiers cette étreinte. Sa mère, toujours sur le seuil de la cuisine, les regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Bon, et bien… Sa a l'air d'aller mieux les garçons… Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème. Et Ron, ta mère a appelé, Ferd et George ont encore fait des conneries, ils sont au commissariat, elle m'a demandé de te garder cette nuit. C'est d'accord ?

-Fred et George ? Toujours à se foutre dans la merde ses deux la… Merci de bien vouloir me prendre cette nuit Mme Potter.

-De rien mon grand. Tu sais ou sont le matelas et les couvertures, je vous laisse faire, Harry et toi. Elle désigna son fils du menton, toujours dans les bras de Ron et sortit de la cuisine.

Harry s'arracha de l'étreinte de Ron, lui sourit et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers où Ron enleva ses chaussures. Il avait pris cette habitude le jour ou Harry et lui étaient rentrés les chaussures pleines de boue et madame Potter venait de faire le ménage… Autant dire qu'ils avaient passés un sale quart d'heure. Mais Harry semblait beaucoup moins affecté par ce souvenir, aussi monta-t-il avec ses chaussures (hou le délinquant !). Sur le palier du premier étage, ils croisèrent Hermione qui leurs adressa un sourire. Ron en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Harry se retint de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Mon dieu mec, t'aurais du voir ta tête ! Chuchota t-il à l'adresse de Ron.

-Ta gueule p'tit merdeu, tu faisais moins le fier y'a cinq minutes, grinça t-il, les dents serrés. »

Harry rigola silencieusement en montant les escaliers qui montaient à sa chambre. Son père avait aménagé le grenier pour qu'Hermione et lui aient chacun leur chambres respectives.

Entré dans la chambre-grenier, Ron se vautra sur le lit aux couleurs rouges et or de son meilleur ami et attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte pour lui demander :

« Alors j'ai raison ? Tu craques vraiment pour Dean ?

-Toujours en finesse, Weasley, grogna Harry.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, lui dit mielleusement Ron.

-Hin hin hin, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais si on en revient à Dean, non, je ne pense pas que je « craque pour lui », en reprenant tes termes. On va dire… Que c'est un désir passager…

-Un désir passager qui dure plus d'une semaine !

-Oui mais non, répondit Harry à court d'argument. Je te jure, Ron soupira, -fous toi de ma gueule le rouquin c'est ça- Je te jure que je ne craque pas pour Dean.

-Mais tu peut me le dire tu sais, reprit Ron, C'est pas une honte d'être gay hein ! Regarde Charlie, il est gay et il s'en sort très bien ! »

Charlie était l'ainée des Weasley, et au plus grand désespoir de Percy, un autre des frères Weasley bien ancrés dans les traditions et la religion, était gay et très fier de l'être. D'ailleurs, au cours de ces dernières années il n'avait pas oublié de présenter à sa famille et à Harry toutes ces conquêtes. Il avait aussi montré un intérêt très particulier pour Harry pendant l'été, et pour une fois, Harry avait été heureux d'avoir Percy dans sa tente pour mettre dehors le grand Charlie.

« Ouais, mais le problème c'est pas tant que je sois gay mais plutôt le fait que j'ignore tout de mon orientation sexuelle, pour dire ça proprement.

-Ah ouais… C'est assez emmerdant ça… T'a demandé à Hermione si elle ne pouvait pas t'aider ? … Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

-Si, je lui ai demandé, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. –Ron était fou amoureux de sa sœur et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui montrer et avait ordonné à Harry de se taire sur ces sentiments, aussi Harry s'en était toujours amusé.

-Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ?

-Elle m'a conseillé de sortir avec une fille puis un garçon…

-Eh bien voila ! Problème résolu ! Et en plus, ça te débarrassera de ce microbe de Crivey qui te colle tout le temps aux basques.

-Ah ouais, pas con… Pas con du tout même…

Toc, Toc, Toc. (Mazette, ce bruitage de malade !)

-Oui ?

-Harry, on mange. Tu restes Ron ? Hermione avait passée la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les regardait successivement.

-Hein ? Heu… Oui, oui je reste… Ferd et gorge… Heu, fred et george… encore fait des conneries, marmonna t-il.

Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire, mais se retenait à grande peine.

-Ok, alors à table ! Sur ce, elle referma la porte et ils l'entendirent redescendre les escaliers menant à la salle à manger.

-Toi, une seule remarque et je t'étrangle, grinça t-il à l'adresse de Harry. »

Le concerné pouffa mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

« Et elle ? Ron désigna une fille du menton avec énormément d'acné sur le visage.

-Eloise Midgen ? T'es fou ou quoi ? Ta vu sa tronche ?

-Bah, elle a un peu d'acné quoi…

-Un peu ?! C'est une blague ?

-Ouais bon… Et elle ?

-Qui ça ?

-La bas, à côté de Diggory, Cho Chang.

-Ta du caca dans les yeux ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle roule une pelle à Diggory la ?

-Ah merde… Pfou… C'est chaud de te trouver une copine Harry…

-Mmmh… Son regard venait de glisser sur la silhouette de Malfoy qui semblait en pleine conversation avec un certain Blaise Zabini. »

Ses cheveux blond plaqués en arrière lui donnait l'air de sortir de la douche (oui je sais c'est nul, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre). Il portait un T-shirt gris, une veste en cuir noir, un jean serré assortis à une paire de converses de même couleur que son T-shirt. Il lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Malfoy parut amusé de la réaction du brun car il lui sourit moqueusement avant de reprendre sa conversation.

« Harry ? ça va ? Qui-est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Il suivit son regard et soupira. Encore Malfoy ? Ne me dit pas que t'es toujours en rogne contre lui…

-Hein ? Heu … Si, si… C'est ça, j'le déteste ! dit-il sans grande conviction.

-Draco Malfoy hein ? dit sournoisement Ron. Il ne serait pas gay lui ?

-Ah bon ? Soudainement, Harry manifesta un tout nouvel intérêt pour Ron.

-Enfin, c'est ce qui ce dit dans la classe. Tu sais, depuis l'incident des vestiaires…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il semblait s'être renfrogné.

-C'est une bonne chose pour toi, non ? Il fit mine de paraitre désinvolte alors qu'en réalité il détaillait le visage d'Harry dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque changement.

-Une bonne chose ? Et pourquoi ? Son visage se crispa légèrement.

-Ben… Il me semble que tu cherche un copain pour vérifier, disons… certaines choses… Et te faire ce mec t'aiderais peut-être, non ?

-Nan mais ça va pas ?!Moi ? Avec Malfoy ? Mais tu réfléchie des fois à ce que tu dis Ron ? Ce mec est un parfait connard !

-N'exagère pas non plus, tu ne lui a parlé que deux fois…

-Si ! C'est un parfait connard ! Et c'est pas parce qu'il a un beau cul et gueule d'ange que je doit lui sauter dessus…

-Aha ! Ron leva le poing en l'air en un mouvement triomphant. T'a avoué ! T'a avoué qu'il t'attirait !

-De quoi ?! Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai avoué que dalle ! Arrête de t'inventer une vie !

-Mec, tu viens de me dire, je cite, il a un beau cul et une gueule d'ange. Perso', je ne trouve pas qu'il ai un cul à se damner, donc sa veut dire que tu es attiré par ce mec.

-Nan mais n'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment tiré par les cheveux ton histoire, t'es tordu des fois !

-Mais je suis sérieux… »

La sonnerie sonnant la fin de la récréation sonna.

-Sauvé par le gong, souffla Harry en levant les bras en l'air. »

Harry sauta du muret ou il était assis et se dirigea directement vers son prochain cours, Physique-chimie. Il détestait la physique-chimie, surtout à cause de son horrible professeur, môssieur Rogue. Cet homme faisait tout pour qu'Harry ai des mauvaises notes, des retenues et autres punitions. Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, c'était à croire que Rogue avait tout bonnement décidé d'en faire son souffre-douleur attitré. C'est donc renfrogné qu'il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de science. Il marchait vite, la tête baissé et on aurait dit qu'un nuage noir volait au-dessus de sa tête tellement il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans ce cours. En plus, Ron ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé, donc il serait seul pour affronter l'arriver de son très cher professeur.

Arrivé devant la salle, il s'adossa au mur en face de la porte en attendant les autres. A peine quelque secondes après qu'il soit arrivé, il entendit des pas. Pas de voix, l'élève qui arrivait était seul, sans doute était-ce Ron. Pour bien montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit son meilleur tout à l'heure et qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler il se tourna légèrement et regarda dans la direction opposée à l'arrivée du couloir. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher, ralentir un peu en le voyant là, repartir plus vite dans sa direction, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Harry comprit, au moment ou cette personne avait posé sa main que ce n'étais pas Ron. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Ne s'attendant pas à le trouver là, il ne dit rien et sentit ses joues s'embraser malgré lui.

« … Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? demanda t-il un peu trop sèchement.

-J'ai cours ici aussi. Rappelle-toi, nous sommes dans la même classe. Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention quand Crivey est dans les parages, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il avait vraiment l'air du mec qui va tout faire –je dit bien tout- pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras. »

Il avait parlé sans lui lâcher l'épaule et le corps tout entier d'Harry était parcouru de frisson. Sa voix, au début plutôt dur (comme ma bite –okjesors-), c'était adoucie et semblait presque protectrice vers la fin.

« Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ce que Crivey magouille ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

-Sa me fait que j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Malfoy de rougir. Harry le trouva d'ailleurs très mignon comme ça, pensée qu'il écarta au moment même ou elle effleura son esprit pur et innocent (mais si!). Le brun n'eu pas le temps de répliquer car Ron et le reste de la classe arriva à l'autre bout du couloir, suivit de près par Rogue. Draco lâcha subitement l'épaule d'Harry et se hâta de rejoindre Zabini, au début du rang. Harry, quant à lui, resta planté la ou Malfoy l'avait laissé, l'épaule encore engourdie et parcourut de frisson. Il revint brutalement à la réalité (et BIM ! Sa lui apprendra ! –ok je sors-) lorsque Rogue l'appela de sa voix pincé et horriblement trainante.

« Monsieur Potter… Puis-vous demander de rejoindre le rang maintenant ? Il me semble que vous n'êtes aucunement dispensé de faire comme les autres, sauf si vous pensez supérieur bien sur.

-je ne…

-Mais oui, mais oui, vous avez toujours une excellente raison monsieur Potter. Vous mettrez votre carnet sur mon bureau en passant. »

Harry se tut, rejoignit le rang en traina des pieds et attendit que Rogue leurs disent de rentrer.

Il fit glisser son carnet sur le bureau blanc et alla s'assoir au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude. Il attendit que le cours se passe et sortit en silence. Rogue lui avait mis un mot, « répond au professeur et traine dans les couloirs ». Il était d'une humeur massacrante et rembarrait quiconque osait lui parler. Rogue avait le don de l'énerver à un tel point qu'a chaque fois qu'il sortait de son cours il ne fallait en aucun cas lui parler. De plus, Malfoy lui avait dit que Crivey complotait contre lui.

« Journée de merde, pensa t-il en rentrant. »

Il s'affala sur son lit en regardant le plafond, il avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire. Un questionnaire en Anglais, un contrôle d'Histoire, un DM de maths, un livre à lire…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son visage, le soleil se couchait peu à peu, Hermione rentra, sa mère alluma la télévision, on l'appela, il ne répondit pas, Hermione vint le voir, redescends. Elle mange avec sa mère, remonte dans sa chambre et n'en ressort que pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il est 22h00 maintenant. Sa mère va se coucher, son père ne rentrera que dans deux heures. Toute la maison dort, même Pattenrond, le chat. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, un homme entre, pose ses affaires et monte au premier étage. Pattenrond se réveille, va sur le canapé et se rendors. L'homme ferme la porte de sa chambre. Le silence revient, la maison dort et tout ses occupants sont là.

* * *

_Et voila, ce chapitre est terminé! Donnez-moi vos avis! La suite est en cours!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oyyyyy!_

_Oui! Vous ne rêvez pas! J'ai (enfin) posté le chapitre 4!_

_Donc, je m'excuse profondément de ce retard mais avec l'école et tout et tout, c'est difficile! _

_M'enfin bref! le voici le voila!_

_Et je voudrais vous annoncer une chose et pas des moindre! Applaudissez bien fort Naomie, la bêta-lectrice! C'est elle qui a corrigé ce chapitre, alors remercier la! Ce travail est loooooong et chiiiiiant!_

_Et je souhaite remercier ceux qui ont mis des reviews! MERCI! Et aussi ceux qui ont mis en alerte ou favoris l'histoire, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est touchant!_

_La bêta lectrice: Bon, je sais que le chapitre a mis longtemps à arriver. Je sais aussi que j'ai ma part de responsabilité vu que c'est moi qui. Bon sinon, pour le chapitre : Il n'est pas super long, mais il est riche et adopte plein de point de vue (vous allez voir !) On fait au mieux avec Little Nezu pour vous poster/écrire/corriger (parce que oui, ça va ensemble) les chapitres, parce que l'école c'est quand même super important et que mine de rien on a du boulot. Donc vraiment merci à ceux qui suivent et qui ont mis la fic en alerte, n'hésitez pas à poster une (ou plusieurs!) reviews et nous donner votre avis. Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !_

_Playlist du chapitre: je vous invite à aller les écouter, elles sont toutes géniales!_

_Dark doo wop - MSMR / Kill everybody - skrillex / Bombtrack - Rage against thje machine / Lithium - Nirvana / Metal and dust - London Grammar_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Assis sur la balançoire d'un petit parc de cette métropole grise et pâle, il y a un mec blond peroxydé. Il fredonne une chanson un casque vissé sur les oreilles.

-"This world is gonna burn... Burn, burn, burn..."

Il est seul, le vent souffle une légère brise dans ses cheveux blonds. Tout autour, on entend la rumeur des voitures qui passent aux différents feux. Les maisons alentours éclairent légèrement la rue sombre, les lampadaires avec. Son Eastpack est posé non loin de lui, contre un poteau noir comme le ciel.

Tout est calme, mais dans sa tête, c'est la tempête. C'est un brainstorming, une tempête au cerveau. La chanson se termine, maintenant c'est Skrillex qui lui envahit les oreilles, sa tête bouge en rythme. Hier il a à moitié avoué à un mec qu'il craquait pour lui...

Enfin, pas vraiment, il lui a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il n'empêche qu'il craque vraiment pour cette tête brune, et ce, depuis la première fois, à l'entrée du lycée. D'ailleurs, en voulant le voir de plus près, il lui ai rentré dedans, et s'est barré en courant, trop nerveux, trop peureux. Quand il l'a revu en cours, il a tenté le tout pour le tout: s'assoir à côté de lui. Mais là encore, il n'a rien fait et s'est donné une bonne centaine de claque mentale. C'est bien la première fois, que lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une fortune colossale, fils d'un magnat du pétrole, perd le contrôle devant un garçon. Il avait bien essayé de se rattraper, en sport, mais il n'a réussi qu'à aggraver les choses, parce que maintenant, Harry le déteste il en est sûr.

De nouveau, la chanson se termine, Rage Against The Machine prend la relève. Il sort un paquet de clopes et son vieux Zippo, porte une de ces saloperies à sa bouche et l'allume. Il aspire un bon coup, une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois, et tire une latte, peut-être le plus long de sa vie. Il finit sa cigarette et sourit. En fait, il se dit que Potter a véritablement un beau cul et qu'il n'est vraiment pas discret quand il le mate, mais il l'est déjà plus que ce Crivey... Ah lui! S'il pouvait disparaître, s'il pouvait lâcher SON Harry, il l'en remercierait grandement, mais lui casserait tout de même la gueule, personne ne touche à SON Harry.

En matière de mec, il ne partage pas, et quand il en a vu un, il ne le lâche pas tant qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il veut. A lui maintenant de monter un plan pour doubler Crivey et avoir Harry.

Son téléphone sonne, Lithium de Nirvana résonne dans le parc vide. Il enlève ses écouteurs et décroche sans regarder de qui il s'agit, mais rien qu'à la voix, il reconnaît sa mère.

-« Draco chéri, où es-tu? Ton père et moi t'avons demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard, nous avons la décoration du deuxième salon à faire ce soir!

-Oh merde! Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Vocabulaire Draco! S'exclama sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.

-Pardon mère, oui oui, j'arrive tout de suite! »

Le jeune Malfoy, se leva alors précipitamment, et se mit à courir comme un dérouté en direction de son manoir. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais donné autant de peine pour quelqu'un, courir pour arriver à l'heure n'étant pas dans ses cordes, mais quand il s'agissait de son père, il pouvait tout faire, tout laisser tomber, tout arrêter, tout recommencer, juste pour lui plaire, pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Il voudrait devenir comme lui, mais en mieux. En mieux, parce qu'il est certain de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que son paternel, il n'aura pas d'enfant, il ne se laissera pas avoir par l'attrait de la luxure: il n'aimera personne, personne sauf lui-même. Et tout ça, il en est sûr, parce qu'il se dit que l'on obtient tout à force de volonté, de travail et d'acharnement. Mais la vie s'obstine, et s'obstinera toujours à lui prouver le contraire, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, les rouages de l'amour mis en marche, plus personne ne peut les arrêter. On peut bien essayer d'ignorer, oublier, stopper ce sentiment, il revient toujours, plus fort, plus féroce que jamais. On ne le voit pas venir, il t'attrape comme ça, te serre à la gorge et te détruit de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, tu finis par l'accepter, l'aimer même, le chérir et le revendiquer, comme un étendard aux couleurs du cœur que l'on brandit avec fougue et passion. Et Draco était en train de tomber en plein dans le panneau.

Le coup de foudre, vous connaissez?

Bah, c'est à peu près ce qui lui est arrivé, le cœur qui lâche d'un coup, les derniers neurones qui se barrent Dieu je ne sais où, la vue qui se trouble et les jambes qui tremblent. Tout ça d'un coup, dès le premier regard. Pourtant, il n'est pas si spécial que ça, brun, grand, bien qu'un peu con et un peu chiant, un peu paumé... Mais des yeux qui reflètent toute la beauté du monde, vert comme le plus pur des émeraude, innocent et taquin, vif et profond, qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu te perds dedans, dans cet océan d'émotion et de sentiments. Lui, c'est ce tout, des électrons qui se baladent librement mais qui se rapprochent grâce à ce qu'on ressent, qui forme un être électrique et hyper sensible qui réagit à tout et pour tout.

C'était de ça qu'il était amoureux, la vie à l'état pur.

Alors il courrait, courrait vite, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, pour lui, pour son père, pour Harry, pour le monde, pour tout et n'importe quoi, la musique le poussant encore plus vite sur la route sombre, ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage, son sac rebondissant sur son dos. Il traverse toute la ville en courant, sans jamais s'arrêter, les gens le montre du doigt cet illuminé qui court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il arrive, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration saccadée. Il passe l'imposant portail sans broncher, il en a vu d'autres, (et des mieux), traverse le gigantesque jardin encore en friche, (le jardinier étant en vacances), et passe les deux portes noires du nouveau manoir Malfoy.

Les Malfoy venaient d'emménager aux abords de Pittsburg en septembre dernier et la décoration au manoir était plutôt longue à réaliser. En effet, ils avaient décidés de changer tout le mobilier, et leur nouveau manoir demandait beaucoup de rénovation niveau décoration, les parents Malfoy n'étant pas trop branchés Rococo.

Des domestiques passent sans le voir, des cartons dans les mains, et son père, grand et fier dans son costume noir, les cheveux blancs plutôt que blonds, la chevalière des Malfoy ornant fièrement sa main, sa canne à pommeau finement recouverte d'or. Ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs s'avancèrent vers son fils qui ne baisse pas la tête et soutien ce regard meurtrier

-« Tu es en retard. » Lui lança-t-il.

Il le toise, de haut en bas, sans sourcilier, le visage neutre tout comme sa voix, mais Draco sait qu'il est mécontent et peut-être même déçu. Il le sait parce que son père lui a répété, années après années, qu' « un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard ». Mais son cher papa, lui, ne montre rien, car « un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses émotions ». Il l'invite ensuite à le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Ils s'arrivent dans le deuxième salon où sa mère donne des instructions à deux hommes, des pots de peintures dans les mains. Elle est belle, sa mère. Narcissa. Un prénom qui lui ressemble, comme cette fleur blanche, étincelante et lumineuse. Une beauté hautaine, fière, qui tient la main de son mari, qui ne la lâchera jamais, qui lui fait honneur. Grande, blonde et des yeux noirs profonds qui peuvent tout faire, comme t'envoyer des éclairs, te liquéfier sur place, te faire mourir de honte, mais aussi t'aimer, te comprendre, te faire fondre de bonheur…. Et sa voix, sa voix douce mais dure qui dit tout en deux mots, te ramène à la réalité, doucement mais brutalement. Les opposés s'attirent comme dirait l'autre.

-« Rouge ou bleu ? Lui demanda-t-elle le coupant ainsi de ses pensées

Ah oui, le salon… A vrai dire, il s'en fiche un peu mais s'il peut faire plaisir à sa mère et rendre fier son père, il le fera

-Bleu. »

Bleu comme le ciel, bleu comme la mer, bleu comme, comme…. Bonheur bleu, bleu bonheur, bleu… Ou rouge ? Rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la haine…. Rouge…

Les deux ouvriers prennent alors les pots bleus et avec l'autorisation de Malfoy senior commencèrent à peindre.

Lucius sortit du salon, pour sans doute retourner dans son bureau, son précieux bureau, celui que personne n'a le droit de voir, sa caverne, son monde, son univers.

Narcissa continua de donner des instructions aux hommes et ignora son fils. Il pouvait partir. Alors c'était juste pour ça, « bleu ou rouge ? » bleu bonheur ou rouge haine ? Il a choisi le bonheur…

Il monte alors dans sa chambre et allume son MacBook air posé religieusement sur son bureau. Son ordinateur, c'est sa vie, photos, vidéos, textes…. Sans ça, il est perdu. Il a besoin de ses souvenirs, sa musique, c'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il met alors de la musique, London Grammar, et laisse la mélodie s'insinuer dans tous les pores de sa peau, le faire vibrer et bouger en rythme. Il s'allonge sur son lit, les bras en croix, et ferme les yeux la bouche entrouverte.

La voix suave de la chanteuse lâche ses paroles en cascade dans la chambre, le fait oublier, tout oublier : Son père, sa mère, son nouveau lycée, son manoir, ses anciens amis, Harry…. Et il s'endort, emporté par la musique.

* * *

Colin Crivey était un garçon petit, blond et avait les yeux bleus d'un terne, délavés. Machiavel, il s'en sortait toujours des mauvaises passes et passait depuis tout bébé entre les mailles du filet. Sa mère était une petite femme, fausse blonde et serveuse dans un café miteux. Son père, chez qui il habitait, était aussi petit, châtain clair et photographe raté. Il avait une vie ordinaire, sans bavure, sans imprévus. Le moment le plus palpitant de sa pâle existence fût sans aucun doute son coming-out, l'année dernière. Il avait réuni ses deux parents, qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis de nombreuses années, et leur avait dit, tout simplement qu'il aimait les hommes. Il n'avait rien fait pour alléger la pilule, et son père s'était mis dans une colère noire, tandis que sa mère pleurait à chaudes larmes. Leur comportement ne l'avait même pas vexé, il s'y attendait. Depuis sa mère ne voulait plus le voir, le reniait presque et son père l'acceptait à la condition qu'il ne ramène jamais son petit copain à la maison. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Son père n'avait vu aucun mec, autre que des amis, dans son appartement, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Même pour Harry il ne trahirait pas la confiance de son géniteur. De toute façon, il avait un plan, un plan qui ne nécessitait pas de venir chez lui. Assis à son bureau, Colin peaufinait les derniers détails de la mission à objectif Harry. Dans deux semaines, les élèves de première 4 et 6, (donc sa classe), partiront pour deux jours à la montagne pour faire une randonnée dans le cadre de la découverte de la nature et « les bienfaits de la marche pour l'organisme », le tout organisé par les par les professeurs de sport, Mme Bibinne, et . Les élèves resteront dans une espèce d'auberge de jeunesse dans des chambres de 4, dans l'aile est, et bien entendu, les professeurs dormiront dans la même aile, mais plus au nord. C'est donc seulement une dizaine de couloirs qui les sépareront et c'était Colin qui avait soigneusement veillé à ce détail. Les enseignants voulaient à la base dormir au même endroit que les premières, mais Colin les en avaient dissuadés grâce au pouvoir des sous-entendus révélateurs. Ensuite, le soir, il avait prévu après la petite fête organisée par les dirigeants de l'auberge de monter à l'étage et de continuer la soirée. Il s'était déjà entendu avec ses camarades sur le « qui apportait quoi » :

Dean et Seamus se chargeaient des bières, Blaise les joints, et Neville, la bouffe. Il espérait faire boire Harry, ça ne sera pas bien difficile vu qu'il est d'un naturel plutôt fêtard, et le séduire pour l'attirer dans son lit. Avec l'aide de ses « amis » Peter Pettigrow et Justin Finch-Fechter, ils avaient un plan infaillible : L'un attirera Harry plus loin de la fête pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Colin, et l'autre empêchera quiconque d'intervenir ou de les voir. Tout ça, tout ce plan, juste pour une nuit. Qu'Harry se sauve, ne se rappelle pas, nie tout par la suite, il s'en fiche. Il aurait Harry, exactement comme il le désirait

-« A table fils ! »

Il rangea son calepin dans le seul tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clé, sortit de sa chambre et la ferma aussi à double tour. La confiance entre son père et lui n'était pas très stable (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) toujours à fouiner partout, à rechercher une banale trace de produit illicite ou autre magouille d'adolescent bourré d'hormone. De toute manière, son père fermait sa chambre (qui lui servait aussi de bureau). Tout est fermé, rien d'ouvert (looogique -bref-), l'esprit également. C'est en parti pour ça qu'il aimait sortir le soir. Se balader dans les rues noires, libre comme l'air, le ciel qui s'étend au-delà de tout, ouvert entièrement. Ouvert, à vraiment tout et n'importe quoi et surtout n'importe quoi. Alors laissons la nuit faire ce qu'elle veut et l'obscurité diriger les mœurs, ne soyons que simple spectateur, pour une fois…

Laissons la nuit faire, tout ouvert et observons. Observons la noirceur de ce monde que chacun porte en lui, la part de Colin plus forte que l'autre qui le pousse à faire cela, la part de Draco qui le pousse à désirer ardemment la disparition de Crivey, la part d'Harry qui le pousse à insulter sans relâche les autres, la part des autres, noire et maléfique.

A suivre...


End file.
